Disney Xtreme Digital
thumb|300px|The Muppets' Stage Disney Xtreme Digital (also known as DxD, not to be confused with the Disney XD TV channel) was an online network on Disney.com that showcased exclusive Disney content such as videos and music. It allowed registered users to create their own personalize "channels", collect "D-points", and participate in specialized social-networking features with other users. The Muppets launched their own official Disney Xtreme Digital channels located at Muppets.com in February 2008. The Muppet channels featured newly created web-exclusive video clips, games, polls and other gadgets. Character pages and channels include "The Muppets' Stage", "Kermit's Pad", "Miss Piggy's Dressing Room", "Fozzie's Comedy Club", "Gonzo's Stunt Show", "Pepe's King Prawn Place", and "Animal's Rockin' Room". In addition to these characters, Statler and Waldorf, Rizzo the Rat, the Rats, Beauregard, The Swedish Chef, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, and Bobo the Bear have made appearances through other videos. The main focus of the site is on the collection of newly created video sketches produced exclusively for the DxD site. The site launched on February 1, 2008 with a collection of 10 original videos and new videos have been added weekly since. As of January 2009, there are over 100 original videos. The initial round of videos were written by Jim Lewis and Kirk Thatcher and were directed by Bill Barretta. Jim Lewis comment on the making of the videos stating: Steve Whitmire commented on the production of the videos in a 2008 interview stating: In 2008, Muppets.com was nominated for "Outstanding Short Form Entertainment" in the first and only ceremony of the Global Media Awards.Global Media Awards website In February 2011 the site received a slight design overhaul, the Disney Xtreme Digital features (channels and D-points) were removed and it reverted back to Muppets.com. The site was further made available internationally again, apart from the regionally restricted games section. In May 2011, the site opened up with trailers for The Muppets. Character pages image:Xtreme2.jpg|Kermit's Pad image:Xtreme3.jpg|Miss Piggy's Dressing Room image:Xtreme5.jpg|Fozzie's Comedy Club image:Xtreme6.jpg|Gonzo's Stunt Show image:Xtreme4.jpg|Pepe's King Prawn Place image:Xtreme7.jpg|Animal's Rockin' Room Exclusive videos Videos are viewable from the main video player on the site, as well as the "videos" section. Muppet Moments Secret Elevator Tapes Drive-Thru Videos Muppet Labs Tech Support VerminVision ™ What's a Whatnot? Better Living with Bobo the Bear Kermit-Cam Kermit's Frog Blog Kermit's Impressions A Kissy-Kissy Production Miss Piggy's MOI-zersize Moi's Thought for the Day Miss Piggy's Diva Blog Fozzie's Joke File Fozzie School of Comedy The Weird World of Gonzo The Gonzo Interviews Pepe's Muppet Moments Animal Theatre Animal's 24/7 Webcam Breaking News Games "Do Not Touch" button Amid the objects seen on the Muppets' main stage is a red button labelled "Do Not Touch". Clicking on the button causes random Muppet characters to pop-up in a variety of special live action videos. Possible results are as follows: Image:Do-Not-Touch_1.png|Miss Piggy asks if "you go online dressed like that?" Image:Do-Not-Touch_2.png|Animal looks for his pet bunny. Image:Do-Not-Touch_3.png|Bunsen and Beaker add more ram to your computer. Image:Do-Not-Touch_4.png|Kermit (nephew of a chameleon) changes his colors. Image:Do-Not-Touch_5.png|Animal runs into the screen. Image:Do-Not-Touch_6.png|Fozzie and Fozzie carry a ladder Image:Do-Not-Touch_7.png|Fozzie tells some Internet stand-up. Image:Do-Not-Touch_8.png|Three penguins sing "Shave and a Haircut" Image:Do-Not-Touch_9.png|Miss Piggy asks you to cut it out; she's losing her beauty sleep. Image:Do-Not-Touch_10.png|Miss Piggy gets annoyed at you for clicking the button and karate chops the screen. Image:Do-Not-Touch_11.png|Gonzo paddles by in a bucket until it springs a leak and sinks. Image:Do-Not-Touch_12.png|Pepe and Rizzo get annoyed at your clicking of the red button. Image:Do-Not-Touch_14.jpg|Fozzie does an impression of the US Constitution's Second Amendment. Image:Do-Not-Touch_15.jpg|Kermit shows his hip-hop skills. Image:Do-Not-Touch_16.jpg|Piggy wonders if she looks big online. Image:Do-Not-Touch_17.jpg|Kermit gives us a lesson from the swamp and tell us to "Seize the Day" or in Latin, "Carpe Diem," which he think means seize the carp. Image:Do-Not-Touch_18.jpg|Kermit gives us another lesson from the swamp and tell us, "Things are always changing. And you can never step in the same stream twice." This is especially true when the stream is filled with alligators. Image:Do-Not-Touch_19.jpg|Big Mean Carl shakes a cow since it is time for a milkshake. Sources See also *Muppets.com *From the Balcony *Muppet viral videos External links *Muppets.com __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Shorts Category:The Muppets Web Content